undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrumtale
Spectrumtale is a alternate universe created by I has a username because. It is about every character being represented by a certain color, and that color has a trait which effects the person/monster. Story A long time ago, 2 races ruled over the land, humans and monsters. The two eventually had a war, which resulted in chaos and anarchy. The humans eventually won, and sealed the monsters away with a magic spell. But the human who cast the spell didn't seem to know what the spell also did. The monsters, and anyone else that fell in the underground,all became represented by a certain color. And that color forever changed them. Rules 1.)Must be a color that is said on the color section. 2.)Unless given permission to add a color, do not edit the color section. 3.)Must have a page 4.)Must not be CFD. 5.)Do not edit this page unless given permission. 6.)NO OP god powers (example:immortal). Colors Red '''is anger. The person who has a color of anger will always be in a bad mood. They will often times get angry, and would even attack each someone if given enough anger. '''Green is envy. The person who has a color of envy is often jealous of someone, and will try to get that person hate. Sometimes, envy would have murder. Blue '''is depression. The person with a color of depression often is sad and depressed. They often cry at things, even when not directed towards them. Blue people mainly like being alone at all times. '''Pink '''is love. The person with the color of love is often trying to get people to notice and love them. They often would try and get someone to love them by acting cute and acting like a clumsy fool by constantly tripping. '''Hot Pink is lust. These people are very similar to pinks, but instead act sexual instead of clumsy. They often will stalk the person they love just so they will know what to do tomorrow. Bronze '''is bravery. These people are often brave that they will do anything. These people, however, are gullible and idiotic where they will do things if just told. The people often claim to do things, and make up lies on the spot. '''Silver '''is shyness. These people are very anti social, and stay away from others. Silver people often stay away from danger, and refuse to make friends. Often, a pink will try to mimic a silver to get love. '''Gold is greed. These people are thieves, that often scam or overprice things just for money. Golds are often shop keepers, and the lowest price something they sell is 300G. Grey is neutral. These people are emotionless, silent people that believe in nothing of life. They don't talk a lot, but sometimes they can. It is unknown if they will emote, but if they do, they will change colors. '''Purple '''is creativity. These people come up with original and creative ideas. However, they treat other things as "unoriginal" and "bland" if they dislike a thing. '''White '''is insanity. These people are insane, ready to snap at any moment. Original Characters Trent - Trent's color is gold. He often steals gifts, then the next day sells them for 100G. Abagail - Abagail's color is pink. She mimics a silver every so often, just to see if they get love from it. Credit Credit to everyone for colors! Credit to Zmubashir25 for title. It seriously helped. Gallery TBA Category:AU